


Привязанность

by Shenger



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Height Differences, Ripley is tol and angery and Bishop is smol and cute, Robot/Human Relationships, android/human relationships, gift courting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenger/pseuds/Shenger
Summary: Бишоп желает, чтобы, глядя на него, Рипли чувствовала нечто большее, чем воспоминания о своем тёмном прошлом.





	Привязанность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572879) by [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space). 



> Людям стоит прочесть такую прелесть и на русском языке!

Существование андроида среди людей было увлекательным, но временами утомляло. Бишоп наслаждался, наблюдая за их поведением и обычаями, манерой двигаться, реагировать в различных ситуациях. Но, не смотря на обширную базу данных, ему не удавалось понимать их мотивы до конца. И это огорчало его.

Крайне.

Что тоже странно. Он именовался искусственным человеком. И, по мнению его создателей, не был способен испытывать чувства в любом понимании. Но всё же он _чувствовал_.

И человеком, вызывавшим большинство этих новых, неизведанных ощущений, была Эллен Рипли.

Тогда как остальные люди были интересны, Рипли была чем-то бо́льшим. Она была оторвана от команды, державшейся вместе. Могла подолгу молчать, погрузившись в себя. Куда бы она ни отправилась, глубокая печаль преследовала её, и в её усталых глазах таился отблеск потери. Но она вкладывала в дело всю себя. Благодаря её удивительной сближающей способности люди на корабле слушали её. Они стекались к ней, как потерянные овечки. Даже солдаты, которых, казалось, не заботили правила приличия, инстинктивно чувствовали, что Рипли – не та, c кем можно не церемониться.

Но это означало, что они не так уж доверяли ей. В конце концов, она не была одной из них. Для остальных Рипли походила на тех пришельцев, о которых она твердила им, на живую страницу истории. Она обладала особенной манерой говорить, не мирилась с ерундой и не собиралась быть белой и пушистой для каждого.

В некотором роде Рипли напоминала Бишопу самого себя.

Они оба слишком отличались от других, и это делало их изгоями: один искусственный, а другая – из далекого прошлого.

Так что для Бишопа не стало неожиданностью, что он начал присматриваться к женщине.  
И чем дольше он смотрел, тем более чувствительным становился.

Ему было известно о чувствах вроде привязанности, и о том, как люди сближаются. Нечто, происходящее с Рипли, волновало его, и почему-то – этого Бишоп не мог понять – он жаждал ей понравиться.

Когда она приказала ему держаться подальше, Бишоп мог поклясться: что-то сломалось в его устройстве, потому что он ощутил боль в своих рецепторах около сердца. Поначалу он думал, что это просто совпадение, и трижды просканировал себя, прежде чем признать, что поломки исключены.

Так что Бишоп подключился к базе данных и принялся искать информацию.

Наткнувшись на брачные ритуалы людей, он едва не усмехнулся их очевидности, но вовремя спохватился, что искусственный, и это ненормальное поведение для таких, как он. По крайней мере, согласно инструкции.

Бишоп осознавал всю необыкновенность происходящего, но не мог остановить сбивающие с толку сигналы, которые посылал его мозг. Он ловил себя на взглядах в сторону Рипли чаще, чем следовало. И ещё на размышлениях о мягкости ее вьющихся волос, о том, как отзывчивость озаряет её лицо, когда та улыбается. Его взгляд следовал за каждым её шагом; его нечеловеческий слух улавливал её вздохи и бормотание, которых никто иной не мог различить. Иногда Бишопу удавалось расслышать, как она тихо напевает мелодию, и он наслаждался, хоть и не мог распознать её.

Андроид был единственным свидетелем ночных кошмаров Рипли, когда она просыпалась, твердя о кровавом убийстве. Каждый раз он жаждал унять и утешить её, но слишком чтил её просьбу и не приближался, даже когда его рецепторы изнывали от боли. Всё, что он мог сделать – это следить, чтобы экипаж не проснулся и не застал её слабости. Из своих наблюдений за Рипли он почерпнул, что та ненавидела жалость к себе и всегда стремилась казаться сильной. Бишоп заботился об этом.

Но вскоре одних только наблюдений и молчаливой помощи стало недостаточно. Он хотел, чтобы Рипли видела в нём более чем напоминание об андроиде, однажды причинившем ей боль. Бишоп всего лишь желал, чтобы эта пленительная женщина разглядела в нём его самого, и он был готов сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы проявить себя перед ней.

Он начал с малого. Дополнительная порция протеина с её любимым вкусом около её лотка на завтрак. Затем маленький цветок из медной проволоки, найденной в кладовой. Новая рубашка в её гардеробе, из более мягкого материала, чем у солдат. Даже крем, чтобы успокоить её сухую кожу.

Конечно, поначалу Рипли отнеслась к подаркам с подозрением. К счастью, она не расспрашивала, от кого они, но, похоже, и принимать не собиралась.

Однако спустя время Бишоп стал замечать, что она жует черничный батончик, оставленный на её прикроватной тумбочке, и на ней мягкая оливковая рубашка, сшитая его руками. Его улыбка была тихим ответом на её собственную, когда женщина смотрела на бронзовую розу, что андроид сделал для неё.

Эти чувства были восхитительны. Бишоп мог бы признаться, что переживал настоящее счастье, когда прекрасные карие глаза Рипли загорались радостью мгновения с каждым новым подарком.

Но, не смотря на то, что Бишоп довольствовался ролью тайного поклонника своей музы, он всё ещё оставался андроидом. Он был любопытен по своей сути, и начинал подумывать о чём-то более смелом.

К примеру, каково это – поцеловать Рипли.

В конце концов, разве не так люди проявляют ласку после ухаживаний? Он считал, что Рипли не отвергнет его, учитывая подарки, что он так долго и усердно подносил. Возможно. Данные о брачных ритуалах, принятых среди людей, всё еще сбивали Бишопа с толку. Должен ли он открыть ей, кто дарил ей все эти вещи, или она и так уже догадалась? Но как убедиться наверняка? Рипли оставалась безразличной к нему, хотя со временем смягчилась к остальным.

Внезапно новое чувство пронзило андроида. Безрадостное и ледяное, оно сковало всё его тело.

Что, если Рипли решила, будто за ней ухаживает кто-то другой?

Это мысль странным образом подтолкнула его к действию. Бишоп оставил работу и решительно направился в каюту Рипли. Он обязан был открыть ей правду на случай, если она ошиблась. Андроид нуждался в этом, он спешил рассказать ей обо всём, что он делал для неё, и увидеть реакцию женщины, к которой всё глубже проникался чувством привязанности. Бишоп был уверен, что на этот раз Рипли не оттолкнет его и примет с тёплой улыбкой.

Но что-то остановило его, прежде чем он постучал в дверь. Странное холодное чувство снова охватило его. Теперь он понял, что это.

Страх.

Ощутить так много эмоций за короткое время было удивительно. Хотя Бишоп был вынужден признать, что предпочел бы больше не испытывать страха, если бы мог. Это ему совсем не нравилось.

‒ Бишоп? Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Рипли стояла прямо перед ним. Как неловко.

‒ Мисс Рипли, я хотел обсудить с вами нечто важное, если вы не против, ‒ он постарался ответить мягко и спокойно, чтобы не взволновать женщину сильнее.

С глубокой грустью он наблюдал за недоверием, плескавшимся в глазах Рипли. Бишоп надеялся, что скоро оно исчезнет.

‒ Я предупреждала тебя держаться подальше, ‒ холодно ответила та, не двигаясь с места.

Бишоп молча смотрел на неё, раздумывая, что сказать. Рипли была непредсказуема, и могла взорваться от любой мелочи.

‒ Это личный вопрос. Речь идёт о… тех подарках, что вы получили. Я знаю, от кого они, ‒ наконец произнес он, пытаясь оценить её реакцию.

Глаза Рипли заискрились, но она всё ещё слушала с недовольством и подозрением.

‒ Ты знаешь? Хорошо, тогда скажи мне.

‒ Я бы предпочёл обсудить это в уединении вашей комнаты, если вы не возражаете.  
Повисла тишина. По лицу Рипли скользнула тень, её брови были сведены, а губы напоминали жесткий росчерк.

‒ В последний раз, когда я осталась в комнате наедине с таким, как ты, я едва не была убита. Ответ: нет. Ты либо говоришь мне всё здесь, либо можешь проваливать, ‒ прошипела она.

Бишоп понимал реакцию Рипли и не винил её за это. Даже если он находил это немного нелогичным, учитывая, что он был другой модели и содержал чип, гарантирующий, что он не причинит людям вреда. Всё же, он знал, что иногда люди слишком поддаются эмоциям и теряют способность мыслить здраво.

‒ Что ж, отлично. Это я был тем, кто делал подарки для вас.

Вот он и сказал это. Поскольку большинство людей, и особенно Рипли, часто были нелогичны в своем поведении, Бишоп не знал, чего ожидать.

Но он определенно не просчитал, что Рипли буквально за грудки втащит его в свою комнату и захлопнет за ними дверь.

Не дав андроиду опомниться, Рипли припечатала к двери его самого. По какой-то причине Бишоп совершенно упустил очевидный факт: он был гораздо ниже женщины. Раньше это казалось незначительным, но теперь он старался запомнить это. Он чувствовал себя таким мизерным по сравнению с разъяренной Рипли, пожирающей его пламенем своих карих глаз.

‒ Объяснись, ‒ рыкнула она.

Скажи ему создатель, что искусственное существо не способно нервничать, он назвал бы это полной чушью. Потому что прямо сейчас Бишоп ощущал, как его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются в необычном проявлении утраты контроля над телом.

‒ Я не считаю, что насилие так необходимо в этой ситуации, мисс Рипли… ‒ медленно начал он, но та только сильнее прижала его к двери.

‒ А я считаю иначе. Теперь объясни. Ради чего, черт тебя дери, ты дарил мне все те вещи? Это какой-то отвратительный расчет? Чтобы умаслить меня, а потом напасть со спины, когда я буду ожидать меньше всего?

Её тон, поза, слова ‒ всё было исполнено гнева. Но Бишоп мог также различить горечь, замешательство и, прежде всего, страх. Андроид не хотел, чтобы Рипли испытывала к нему такие ужасные эмоции.

Ему хотелось видеть её улыбку. Такую же мягкую как та… когда она держала его медную розу.

Позже он списывал всё на перегрев соединений или какую-то другую неисправность. Но в тот момент Бишоп не обратил внимания на холодную логику, которая диктовалась самой жизнью андроида. В тот бесконечно короткий момент он почувствовал себя...

Человеком.

Когда его искусственные губы коснулись этих тёплых, человеческих; его процессоры, казалось, заглохли. Бишопа захлестнуло слишком много чувств одновременно. Запах Рипли ударил по его датчикам, что-то... дикое и свободное, как океанский бриз, или дуновение леса. Он почувствовал текстуру её губ. Они были слегка потрескавшимися, неровными, но такими теплыми, по сравнению с его холодной, поддельной поверхностью. На вкус они были, как черника.

Бишоп читал о человеческой близости. Он часами изучал разные способы выражения чувств ‒ как должен выглядеть поцелуй, что происходит после. Он многократно проигрывал идеальный сценарий в своей голове, но пытался учесть, что все может пойти по-другому. Но он даже не подозревал, что тем, кто удивит его своим поведением больше всего, будет...

Он сам.

Бишоп знал, что своими действиями он мог расположить Рипли к принятию его или заставить ненавидеть ещё сильнее. Он надеялся, что последнему не дано сбыться.

Звук, что исторгся из его груди, удивил самого андроида. Неужели он... стонал? Это ведь так называется? Этот странный звук, который люди издают только когда испытывают удовольствие или боль. У него никогда раньше не было причины или возможности делать это.

Так странно.

Он робко углубил поцелуй, ощутив, как его пятки слегка оторвались от земли. Рипли наконец справилась с шоком, который заставил её застыть, когда он впервые сомкнул их губы.

Но она не оттолкнула его, как Бишоп мог ожидать. Вместо этого кулаки, сминающие его рубашку, притянули его к женщине, и она вздохнула со странной смесью страдания и усталости.

Бишоп уже собирался отстраниться, когда Рипли раскрыла рот и языком подтолкнула его в губы, чтобы заставить его сделать то же. Конечно, он читал об этом, но теория и практика ‒ совершенно разные вещи. Со всей непредсказуемостью человека было трудно выбрать правильный курс действий.

Но если это было то, чего Рипли хотела, он отдал бы ей всё, что мог.

Не будучи уверенным до конца, он всё же приоткрыл рот. Рипли сразу углубила поцелуй. Бишоп ощущал, как кожа становится шелковистой из-за избытка слюны; крепкие зубы сжали его нижнюю губу, когда женщина притянула его ближе, заставляя встать на носки, чтобы продолжить под другим углом.

Рипли оторвалась от его рта на мгновение, и только мизерное расстояние разделяло их. Бишоп видел её карие глаза, теперь тёмные и полные чувств, названия которых были ему пока неизвестны; чувств, которых он не испытывал. Её дыхание ускорилось, и андроид был уверен, что Рипли испытывает подъем адреналина.

‒ Ты… ‒ начала она едва различимым шепотом, но прервалась, возвращаясь к его губам.

Бишоп нашёл опору в её сильных руках, когда они соприкоснулись снова. Ему было тепло, так тепло, что он забеспокоился о перегреве системы. Ещё один мелодичный звук вырвался из его рта. Кажется, Рипли наслаждалась этим, потому что её рука оказалось позади головы андроида, и тот ощутил, что она запустила пальцы в его волосы. Рипли наверняка чувствовала их искусственную текстуру, слишком совершенную для человека.

По неизвестной причине это беспокоило Бишопа. Неужели Рипли наслаждается прикосновением к кому-то настолько холодному и не похожему на человека, как он?

Дрожащей рукой (но что это, он был уверен, что не подвержен такой неполадке) андроид дотронулся до волос Рипли. Ему хотелось узнать, были ли они такими мягкими, как он представлял.

Единственного касания хватило, чтобы вывести женщину из той любовной пелены, что застилала её сознание. Рипли разорвала поцелуй и оттолкнула его с широко раскрытыми изумленными глазами. Она попятилась, глядя на Бишопа и не веря произошедшему.

Затем последовала гнетущая тишина. Бишоп вопросительно смотрел на неё, его глаза умоляли сказать хоть что-нибудь, что угодно. Что происходило в её голове сейчас, что она чувствовала…

Как она поступит теперь, после его исповеди и поцелуя?

‒ Почему? ‒ вопрос был таким тихим, что, не обладай Бишоп превосходным слухом, он, вероятно, пропустил бы его.

‒ Потому что я обнаружил, что чувствую нечто вроде _привязанности_ к вам, мисс Рипли. Я понимаю, возможно, вы не поверите мне из-за моего положения андроида и вашего предыдущего несчастья с таким, как я. Но моё признание было искренним, и я был бы рад, будь вы немного… теплее ко мне, как это у вас, людей, говорится.

Он говорил спокойно, не смотря на всё, что он пережил минуту назад.

В этом был удел искусственного человека. Быть может, его создатели оказались неправы, полагая его лишенным чувств, но ничто не изменит того факта, что он является более машиной, нежели человеком.

И способен успокоиться гораздо быстрее Рипли.

Хозяйка комнаты какое-то время пристально вглядывалась в Бишопа, затем повернулась к нему спиной. Его искусственное сердце забилось чаще. Для неё выказывать такую уязвимость было показателем огромного доверия. Андроид оценил этот жест по достоинству.

‒ Мне нужно время, чтобы обдумать это, ‒ прошелестела она.

Он и без того не рассчитывал услышать ответ, а этот был гораздо лучше, чем прямой отказ. Бишоп умел дорожить своими успехами, пускай даже небольшими.

‒ Конечно. Я оставлю вас наедине с мыслями. Доброй ночи, мисс Рипли, ‒ тихо проговорил он и обернулся, открывая дверь.

Как только он вышел, то услышал шуршание её ног по полу.

‒ Бишоп? ‒ донесся неуверенный оклик.

Он не обернулся, зная, что время еще не пришло.

‒ Да, мисс Рипли?

‒ Спасибо тебе… за подарки, ‒ сказала она мягко.

Он услышал улыбку в её голосе и почувствовал, как его губы поднимаются в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Тамблер автора оригинала: http://fat-fish-in-space.tumblr.com/  
> Мой профиль на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/authors/411727


End file.
